SONIC NEW G EPISODE 2
by sonicTHEfan
Summary: sorry for the wait but here it is episode 2 the race


**SONIC NEW G: EPISODE 2**

**Last time on _Sonic New G, Tails and Cosmo came back, but this time with a daughter. They stayed for a long time but the party was interrupted when Tails pulls out a contest that says you can win the Chaos Emeralds. Will sonic win the Chaos Emeralds...Lets find out!_**

(Sonic was at Tails work shop working on Sonic's Board)

Sonic: You almost done yet? I want to try it out!

Tails: Almost! (Knees to Petals who was standing by him the whole time.) Can you get daddy a socket welch (^_^)

Petal: Yes daddy! (Skips away for a second and comes back with one.)

Sonic: (O_o) Wow she's smarted then I am. Wow you two got a lot in common.

Tails: (Just finish tuning the Board up.) All done. (Hands him to Sonic.) Here Sonic try it out!

(Sonic jumps on it and rides away.)

Tails: (Reaching for Sonic) Wait! (Tails puts his arms down and smiled. He missed that when he was gone.)

(Sonic was speeding down a hill at lighting speed.)

Sonic: Ya this is great! (Sonic jumped and did a 1080)

(Sonic saw a hard turn and easily past it. In a second a green hawk was speeding to him.)

(Sonic: Who is this guy!) (Sonic try to shake him but it was no good. The hawk just past him! Sonic was mad. Sonic swung past him like it was nothing.)

The Hawk: Not bad!...but

(Sonic turned to him to see he wasn't there. He looked up and spotted him. The hawk had his hands up to the side. In a second he swooped down fast. Sonic was tossed off by the wind. Sonic lay there and looked up and saw him speed away. Sonic quickly ran after him. Sonic quickly sped right behind him.)

The Hank: I see your nickname lives true to you. I admit your fast on you feet. But... (The hawk sped up a ramp past a huge lake. Sonic did the same. Sonic was in the air trying to reach the hawk, but couldn't mange. He fell into the lake. While drifting in the lake he could hear the hawk.)

Jet: (Cocky) Don't try to beat me at the tourney. Cause you can't beat **_Jet the Hawk_**

(Sonic closed his eyes and felt a pair of hands grabbed him. Sonic woke up on the beach coughing out water. He open his eyes to see Petals sitting Indian style.)

Petals: Are you ok, Mr. Sonic

Sonic: Yeah thanks...how did you find me?

Petals: Daddy told me to follow you just in case. Daddy told me about how you get into trouble a lot. (^_^)

(At Tails workshop. Sonic just got done explain what had happened.)

Tails: I see...possibly just another racer.

Sonic: He knew my name Though!

Tails: Sonic stop worrying. Here all done (Hands him the board.) It's time to race!

(At the first round at METAL CITY! )

Announcer: Well Welcome to the first Extreme Board racing ever! I'm your host Omochao! Lets go over the rules! No pushing or PUNCHING...

(Sonic got ready. Sonic checked his board like Tails told him to.)

Omochao: It's time to start the race! Everyone on your marks..(Sonic jumped on his board.) Get set!... (Sonic started his board!)...Wait lets go over the rules one last time! (Sonic fell off his board)

(Amy grabbed the microphone.)

Amy: Get ready get set GO!

(Sonic was off! Sonic quickly past the first two racer. Sonic glared at all the racers. Sonic notice all of them was robots. It didn't matter. Sonic saw the Ramp coming up. He got into a jumping stance. When he got to it he jumped up!)

Omochao: Wow Sonic's flying high!

(Sonic landed on the high platform and sped though it. He jumped down. He saw 5 capsules lined up. He remember Tails told him that inside of them is air for the board. He quickly grabbed 3. Sonic used his boasts. He saw the drop off and jumped. While in the air he did a 1080 flip landed and sped into the tunnel. When he enter he saw one of the green robots behind him.)

Sonic: No you don't! (When the robot got close Sonic jumped and hit it with the board. He quickly jumped back on.) Hehehehehehe.

(He quickly hit the boosted and sped forward. When he got out of the tunnel he saw a ramp with a grind by.)

Sonic: Oh Yeah!

(Sonic sped to it. He jumped on the ramp and landed on the grind. Sparks was flying. Sonic looked to the left and saw a robot speeding past him.)

Sonic: Man!

(Sonic jumped down and rammed into it and sped to the U turn. Like before he pasted it easy. He sped to the ramp and landed. Sonic got off his board and ran to the finish line.)

Crowd: YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!

Amy: Sonic! (She ran and hugged him) You did great!

Tails: Great job Sonic...Oh guess what we all pass as well! (^_^)

Sonic: ("?)

Cosmo: We all raced at the same time.

Sonic: I know that but Petals won too?

Tails: Yeah she got 1st place!

Sonic:What you got?

Tails:...3rd...oh well at least I passed

Sonic:Yep lets rest (They went to their quarters.)

NEXT TIME ON SONIC NEW G...WHILE SONIC AND FIRENDS RACE, KNUKLES RACE ONE OF JETS friend _**STORM **_


End file.
